zoo2animalparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoo 2: Animal Park - Plants and Decorations
Plants and decorations allow players to spruce up their zoo and make it more attractive looking. This not only makes it more asthetically pleasing for the player, but also plays a vital role in leveling up both the zoo level and the visitor level. Plants: Plants come in many colors and many varieties. They are grouped into three categories in Zoo 2: Flowers, Bushes, and Trees. Functionally all three categories work the same, but group allows players to find the desired plant a bit easier. Plants do NOT need to be placed along a path. Obtaining plants: New plants can be obtained a number of ways. The primary method is simply purchasing them for coins or gems from the drop down menu on the right hand side of the screen. Initially only some plants are available to purchase, but more are unlocked as the zoo level increases. Players are only allowed to purchase a set number of each type of plant. This number is shown in the menu with the plants. This number will sometimes increase as a player's zoo level goes up. Additionally players may "unlock" more of a specific type of plant to purchase by spending gems. Note, spending the gems only raises the limit. Players will still need to spend coins or gems to buy the additional plants. Plants can also be gifted to a player when quests are completed, from the prize wheel shop, or by collecting puzzle pieces. Any plants obtained in this manner do NOT count against the limit of plants players can purchase. Experience: Plants give experience in two ways. First, when a plant is first placed, this earns the player a set amount of experience points. Players also receive a set amount of visitor points for new plants. Second, over time plants will wilt and need to be watered. When this happens the plants will lose a portion of their visitor level bonus. Watering plants will restore the full visitor level bonus AND watering plants gives players additional experience points. Some plants give experience in excessive of 250 points, which can greatly help a player level up. Watering can be done manually by the player, or by hiring a Gardener. Decorations: Like operate just like plants, except they never need watering or maintenance of any kind. Like plants, Decorations are available in three categories: Boundaries, Special, and Event Decorations (Event Decorations are only available during Special Events). Obtaining Decorations: New decorations can be obtained a number of ways. The primary method is simply purchasing them for coins or gems from the drop down menu on the right hand side of the screen. Initially only some decorations are available to purchase, but more are unlocked as the zoo level increases. Players are only allowed to purchase a set number of each type of decoration. This number is shown in the menu with the decorations. This number will sometimes increase as a player's zoo level goes up. Additionally players may "unlock" more of a specific type of decoration to purchase by spending gems. Note, spending the gems only raises the limit. Players will still need to spend coins or gems to buy the additional decorations. Decorations can also be gifted to a player when quests are completed, from the prize wheel shop, or by collecting puzzle pieces. Any decorations obtained in this manner do NOT count against the limit of decorations players can purchase. Experience: Unlike plants, decorations only give experience when first placed in a zoo. Players will gain EXP points as well as visitor points when an item is placed.